


It's Always Been You

by lovelygaypoison



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Hizzie - Freeform, Landon Kirby Bashing, antihandon, hizzieendgame, majorfluff, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelygaypoison/pseuds/lovelygaypoison
Summary: Hope realizes it's always been Lizzie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 52





	It's Always Been You

Hope rolls over in her bed, hugging her pillow close to her. A while ago, she began to question her relationship with Landon and realized how unhealthy it is. She doesn't love him, so she broke up with him. He was upset and begged for her to not leave him, but she did, and she's been much happier than she ever was with him. Even though she is happy, she feels like something is missing in her life, the final piece to the puzzle. 

She's also been having these dreams about Lizzie. Dreams of picnics and nights staring at the stars, dreams of hugs and kisses, dreams of Lizzie holding her hand and smiling at her. She doesn't know what to make of them, however, not until tonight. As the tribrid sleeps, she begins to dream a dream much like all the others about the blonde siphoner:

She is in the common room, reading a book. Sunlight streams through the windows.

"Hopey!" Lizzie calls, rushing towards Hope.

"Hi baby," Hope smiles as Lizzie throws her arms around her.

Hope puts her book down and kisses Lizzie. Sparks fly. Lizzie tangles her fingers in auburn locks, returning the kiss. They break apart and rest their foreheads together, eyes meeting, blue on blue. 

"I love you, Elizabeth Saltzman," Hope whispers.

"I love you too, Hope Mikaelson," Lizzie giggles.

Hope wakes and sits bolt upright, panting. What was that? She's always known she's felt something special for the blonde, but never had the words to describe what they were. The dream has brought the utmost clarity, however. She is in love with Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman. Hope makes up her mind to confess her feelings to Lizzie in the morning, but for now, she rolls over and goes back to sleep, her dreams filled with a certain blonde siphoner twin.

******

"Hey Lizzie, can I talk to you?" Hope asks nervously as she approaches the blonde in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, sure. Everything okay, Hope?" Lizzie replies, getting up from the table.

"Yes, I just need to tell you something. Let's go to my room," Hope nods.

Lizzie follows Hope to her room. Hope's hands tremble as she unlocks the door, and holds it open for Lizzie. The blonde enters and sits on Hope's bed, her heart thumping in her chest. She's always had feelings for the tribrid, and it killed her to see Hope with Landon all the time. Many a nights, she cried herself to sleep in Josie's arms, her heart aching from seeing her crush with someone else. 

"So, uh, you know how I broke it off with Landon a few months ago, right?" Hope questions, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yes, and I'm so happy you did. He was never good for you, Hope," Lizzie replies.

"Yeah, well, uh... I need to tell you something, something big, and I just don't want it to ruin our friendship," Hope sighs.

"It won't, Hope. I promise it won't. Just tell me," The blonde swears, taking Hope's hands in hers.

Hope's blue eyes meet Lizzie's. Her heart starts going crazy in her chest. Lizzie's hands are so soft and fit perfectly in hers. It's as if they are two piece of a puzzle.

"I love you, Lizzie. I'm in love with you. I get that you may not feel the same way, but I had to tell you," Hope explains, talking quickly.

Lizzie kisses her suddenly, shocking Hope. Eventually, she recovers, and runs her hands through blonde locks, returning the kiss. Lizzie's lips are as soft as silk, and so warm against Hope's own. Landon's lips were always so rough, and it never felt right kissing him. Kissing Lizzie, however, feels so right. Needing air, Lizzie breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Hope Mikaelson, I have for so long," Lizzie smiles.

"It's always been you, Liz, and I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. Will you please be my girlfriend?" Hope asks.

"I'd love too," Lizzie giggles, kissing Hope once more.

******

The next morning, they walk into the cafeteria hand and hand. People stare, and when Landon notices, he storms off angrily. They don't care, though, as all that matters is that they are happy together. 

"Hey Josie. Satan," Lizzie greets, sliding into a seat beside her twin.

"I see you too are together now. About dam time," Penelope chuckles, wrapping her arm around Josie.

Hope takes a seat across from the trio. She reaches across the table and takes Lizzie's hand in hers. The blonde smiles, causing butterflies to erupt in Hope's stomach. The tribrid knows those butterflies will never go away. Lizzie's the one for her, she always has been.

"I'm happy for you two, but if you hurt my sister, I will set you on fire, Hope," Josie threatens, waving her spoon at Hope.

"Understood," Hope replies.

She is not really paying attention, though. Hope is much too busy staring into Lizzie's eyes. Penelope uses her spoon to fling Cheerios at Hope, which causes her to glare at Penelope. A food fight ensues, and when Hope looks over at Lizzie, who is laughing and smiling as her twin flings yogurt at her, she finds Lizzie smiling right back.


End file.
